U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,301 entitled, "Drawout Apparatus Having Improved Secondary Contact Mounting Provisions" describes a plurality of switchboard secondary disconnect terminals mounted for engagement with a corresponding plurality of secondary contact termainals on the side wall of a drawout type circuit breaker. This patent is incorporated herein for purposes of reference. When the circuit breaker is removed from the breaker compartment, the compartment disconnect terminals, which are electrically energized, become exposed. As described in the aforementioned patent, a variety of accessorial functions are served by external auxiliary circuits such that the breaker compartment secondary disconnect terminals continuously carry electrical energy for operating the accessories. Upon removal of the breaker from the breaker compartment, an operator could come into injurious contact with any one of the energized and exposed secondary disconnect terminals. The purpose of the instant invention is to provide means for electrically and mechanically isolating the secondary disconnect terminals on the side surface of the breaker compartment when the breaker is removed from the compartment.